


You and Me and the Dragon makes three tonight

by Zieg



Series: Watchpoint Erotica [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cum shot, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Gay, Gay cowboy, Gun Kink, Jesse McCree POV, Multi, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, POV_Z, Reader Insert, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zieg/pseuds/Zieg
Summary: Found a lovely dame at the bar, thought it might be fun to invite her to my chambers. Turns out she don't mind much if I call that Shimada over to join us once we finish up..





	1. The Dame and I

**Author's Note:**

> A very close friend of mine asked for some McCree reader insert. Knowing that they also love McHanzo and knowing that they secretly have a gun kink, I thought it'd be rude to say no. Enjoy~

Well howdy there ma’am, you’re looking mighty fine this lovely evening. You enjoyin’ the party I hope? I can understand you hangin’ out here on the balcony instead of inside, Angela may have went a lil overboard with invitin’ people.. Ain’t them stars lookin’ just wonderful? Shinin’ almost as bright as your smile there. *Laughs* I’m sorry ma’am I hope I’m not shmoozin’ on you too hard, might be a little tired if you catch my drift. Might be lookin’ for someone who’s mighty tired as well to keep me company, again, if yuh catch my drift.

I notice you’re lookin’ at my belt- you likin’ the look of the six shooter I got there? Nice and long ain’t it.. I’m very pleased with it, it’s served me very well over the years, very accurate and powerful. I’m sure you’d love to see it hm? ‘Course you would, dashing young lass like yourself I’m sure you know your way around handlin’ a gun nice and well…

C’mon over here, let’s go for a stroll back to my room shall we? I love that blouse ye got on by the way, it goes very nicely with that skirt there.. Wonder what you’re wearing beneath it all, I can just picture you all spread out.. Mm.. Well, I’m lookin’ forward to tonight let me tell you.

This may be a bit too forward, and I ‘pologize if it scares you off it’s definitely not my intention, feel free to say no.. But there’s a good friend of mine who may be interested in joinin’ us sometime tonight, very serious man, but lemme assure you, he knows how to have a nice time. He’s a big fan of dragons, but he ain’t scary as one don’t chu worry, bit of a softie really. Sounds good? Fantastic, I’ll let him know..

Well here we are ma’am, my lodgings.. I know it ain’t much, but it’ll do just fine for our purposes. If you’d like to get yourself all prepped I’m gonna change into somethin’ more comfortable.

Oh darlin’, lookit you standin’ there all scantily clad, just askin’ for trouble hm? *Laughs* Don’t worry sweetheart we’ll take this nice and slowly, I’m willin’ to bet you ain’t used to a gun of this caliber… C’mon over here and kneel next to me beside the bed, I think it’s about time you examine the goods.

Mmm that’s it.. Mmf don’t tease, I know it bulges out real nice, but here, lemme help ya with the belt- trust me, it looks even better when it’s out in the open. Mmf… Ah, there it goes, go on, reach in and pull it out. Aww you’re so cute, turnin’ all beetroot red, kiss me you cute lil thing. Mm… TIme to pull it out now m’dear, no point delaying even longer.

Ahh there you go, ‘bout time.. What do you think? Yeah it’s so long and thick isn’t it, I’m well aware.. Doesn’t it look just succulent.. Oh hell, yes that’s good.. I’m amazed you fit it all in your mouth, god your lips look simply wonderful wrapped all around. Gotta say though sweetie, I think we’ll have a bit of trouble fitting this into your.. Ah.. Y’know.. 

Oh lord darlin’, you’re taking that quite deep there.. You’re good at what you do aren’t you, quite experienced eh?.. I guess we’ll see if that holds up when my friend comes along, but until then…

Watch your neck, just going to grab you by the armpits and- there you go, up on the bed, atta girl. Mm lord, your jugs are wonderful, I’m just going to free them from their prison here.. Ahh there you go, free as birds.. Mff they’re darn scrumptious, lemme just… Oh, pardon me ma’am, did I bite too hard?.. No?.. Wonderful, I’ll do it harder next time *chuckles*

Mm.. Squirming around a bunch aren’t ya? Tongue? Eh? Oh I see, you want.. I’d love to darlin’, let’s see here. Lift that tush a bit please.. Thanks, a’ight let’s see here. Mm.. Lord, aren’t you delicious, nice and sweet.. Oh! I’m sorry, didn’t mean to tickle your thighs with my beard, heheh.. Well, maybe that time I did, sorry luv your giggle is just too darn adorable. Oh, you like it there don’t you, of course you do, lucky for you I’m well versed in handlin’ wild animals like yerself, in a rhetorical sense of course.

Speaking of which, I guess now’s as good a time as ever to ah, move on? I’m gettin’ restless, and it appears you are as well hm? Squirming that cute lil ass around all here and there.. Lemme just grab this magnum and.. Ah.. Good god.. There you go?.. No, not quite, head’s almost in though-- Ohh… Fuckin’ hell ma’am you’re makin’ this quite difficult ain’t cha.. Then again, maybe it’s the size difference.

Here we go, good girl, annnnd it’s in… Fuck.. Your singing voice is beautiful ma’am, but if you keep singing this loudly I’m worried our neighbors might overhear and come a-knockin’... Oh, of course you enjoy feeling it fill you all the way up, there really is a lot there hm? The nice long shaft going innn and ouut.. Every inch just stretching you deeper and deeper.. 

Look, c’mon darlin’, I know it feels wonderful, believe me, but you’re getting much too loud here. *laughs* Seriously, please shut up, I don’t want an awkward discussion with the neighbors.. Maybe THIS’LL motivate you. Don’t worry, the safety's on- that barrel’s cold though isn’t it?.. Mm… Think about it, just one wrong move and it’d be the end of you.. Yeah that’s better, good girl~ Thankfully I’m a nice guy and not a monster, I would never hurt a pretty young lady such as you like that.

Oh… Honey, I think I’m gettin’ pretty close here… Think I’m gonna bang, might do it over your chest if ya don’t mind.. Oh fuckin’ hell, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful- God damn, here.. Ah.. here it is.. *Groans* Ah.. Oh... Sorry about the mess darlin’... You look mighty fine with my seed on you tho’ don’tcha *chuckles* Give me a kiss- Mm… So soft… Ok, shall I call my friend over? You don’t seem quite satisfied yet, maybe you need some extra hands to help you out.


	2. The Dragon is Sated

Well howdy there Hanzo, nice of you to come, always a pleasure havin’ you over, especially under the circumstances.. How about that party? Yeah, Angela invited wayy too may guests.. At least a lot of 'em are pretty darn nice to look at. Speakin' of which, here she is, mighty fine lass eh? She just had to go clean ‘erself off, we had a bit of fun already, didn’t we darlin’? *Laughs* Well this’ll definitely spice things up.

Damn, I always forget how sexy that tattoo looks on you, it rolls over your muscles so nicely, hoo boy.. I could trace all of these storm clouds for hours, gosh you’re so toned... Hm? Yeah I’ve been riding a lot recently actually, these thighs have been in near constant use.. Oh you old wolf you, not ‘cause of that.. Well, maybe a bit, but that ain’t what I’m talkin’ about here, stop givin’ me that look.

C’mon over here darlin’ come say hello to your new friend, this here’s my bud Hanzo, we’ve known each other for quite a while. Give ‘em a kiss why don’tcha, we’ll all be gettin’ to know each other real well in a minute so may as well make a good firs’ impression. Mm.. Here Dragon man, lemme let down your hair as you make out with my date, you lovely bastard. Oh, pardon me, may have grabbed your ass there. Oh, pardon me again, I was just checkin’ if that bulge in your pants was a six shooter of your own. Ignore me, just keep on kissin’ her.

Oh gosh yea she does have a nice ass don’t she.. Oh lord, slippin a finger in there already? You sure ain’t takin’ your time eh? I know her squeaks of delight are adorable aren’t they, I can’t wait to hear what noises she’ll make once we’re both stuffin’ her up.. Need some lube for toyin’ with that ass? Here, you go grab it from my bedstand and I’ll take control over here with her.

Mm… What d’you think of Hanzo? Yeah.. feeling his arms grabbin’ you is pretty damn sexy ain’t it… Just wait ‘till you feel his cock in your ass, lemme tell you, he’s got a darn nice thrust. Wanna stroke this cock for me a bit more? Kinda went down after it blew earlier, but hey, thankfully this cowboy here’s got some damn good endurance. Huh, yeah now that you mention it, it is quite veiny, ain’t that nice to look at. Ah, Hanzo’s back, nice, glad you found it… You’d better get to work eh? By how much that bulge has grown in your pants I assume you’re as impatient as I am..

Here honey, how ‘bout you pull that out for him and give us both a nice stroking.. Actually, if you don’t mind I’d love to get him all prepped for you if you don’t mind sittin’ there and watchin’ for a sec. Aw Hanzo, you blushin’? What’s the problem? You don’t like your ol’ pal Jesse pullin’ your cock out and- Oh shit boy I don’t remember it bein’ this big, this is going to be an ordeal fittin’ both of in.. 

Ah.. There, now that I’m down here I may as well just pop it in for a sec or two to make sure it’s hard enough.. Hey darlin’, instead of standin’ there and blushin’ like a schoolgirl get over here and let this kind gentleman continue stretchin’ that ass out as his bestie gives him a bit of head… *Laughs* don’t even start to pretend that you don’t like this partner, this definitely ain’t the first time I’ve seen you from this angle- I know you’re a lil’ awkward around the nice lady, but think ‘bout it, you currently got two fingers in her ass, and she’s lookin’ at us with such lust in her eyes, I think you can crack outta your shell a bit. Oh, darlin’, when you’re givin’ Hanzo head, remember: this here’s his weak spot, when you flick your tongue all over it- ah there, see? Lookit em squirm.. 

Let’s move on shall we? Sweetheart, how ‘boutcha get that ass towards Hanzo over here, and I’ll stand in front of you so you can do somethin’ with your hands while getting some.. Yeah right over here, now bend over all nice- perfect, alright, go right ahead Hanzo babe. Oh.. Gosh, havin’ some trouble there, here, suck on this, it’ll make things easier.. Mm.. May have said this already, but damn those are some purdy eyes, I could look into ‘em forever. *Laughs* No not you Hanzo, but you’ve got some beauts as well.

Oh dear ma’am, I didn’t even notice, that cock’s almost all the way in your ass ain’t it? Gosh.. I’m surprised it all fits in there, must feel quite nice havin’ it stretch you all out like that. Gonna feel even nicer when I get in there.. Pick ‘er up Hanzo, don’t let that cock fall out now. Mm… It’s nice seein’ ya all presented to me like this with that cock in your ass, here, let’s build this up a bit.. Just gonna get down on my knees and eat you out while this strong man holdin’ you up by your spread thighs continues to fuck you in the ass..

Mm… I can feel the cock slidin’ in and out when I lick your pussy, ain’t that just dandy, gets me all nice n’ excited.. Ooh.. Hope ya don’t mind my tongue explorin’ a bit farther down Hanzo, I’ve always lusted to the idea of suckin’ on your balls with you fuckin’ a pretty young lady, in the ass nonetheless.. Dream come true here.

Alright enough lollygagging, let’s get to the point. Gonna make a nice lil’ darlin’ sandwich, Hanzo, lift ‘er up so it ain’t as tight for this cock to squeeze in.. Mm.. Hell’s bells sweetheart, this ain’t goin’ in very easily.. Oh.. Seems like it’s… *Grunt* Almost in.. How you feelin’? Two big dicks bein’ forced in both lower orifices must be quite the experience… Hey, just be glad they ain’t both in the same hole yet *chuckle*, we’ll save that for some other time.

Hnng.. Ok Hanzo, let ‘er down, I think I’m in… Oh god yes, there we go, just let ‘er sink slowly.. Slowly down.. Ah… God damn this is a tight fit ain’t it, I can feel that other cock in that asshole, what a squeeze..

A’ight I’m gonna start thrustin’, wrap your arms ‘round me babe.. Fine, you too Hanzo, you can grab my ass an’ help me thrust... Mmf.. Hell you feel wonderful, gonna go harder.. You start thrustin’ too Mister Shimada..

AH.. Damn darlin’, you got some sharp nails.. Don’ stop though, I wanna see the scars after this.. Speakin’ of which, how ‘bout ya leave some hickies on her neck Hanzo? Mm there you go.. Here, I’ll leave a few as well. Mm.. Nice and in the open for the world to see, ain’t you a lucky girl?..

God damn, you sure you’re doin’ alright ma’am? These noises you’re makin’ are ear piercin’... I’m likin’ it a lot. Oh.. Wazzat Hanzo? You’re gettin’ close? Well shit.. Ain’t that a coincidence, get ready to get filled up with love juice honey...

Oh fuck.. Fuck here goes.. Oh darlin’... Darlin’.... Ohh… Fuck.. Here, into my arms, get outta there Hanzo. Oh shit I can feel the cum leakin’ outta the hole onto my balls… Here, I’ll lay you down on the bed after pullin’ out.. Ahh, there you go sweetheart, how you feelin’? Enjoy yourself I hope? Of course ya did… You’ll have to come around again sometime, Hanzo n’ I sure ain’t goin’ anywhere..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little romp, that romp being my first attempt at reader insert. Unlikely to be my last though, I'm considering doing another threesome insert but this time FFM. I'm thinking WidowTracer, with Widowmaker being the POV this time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!~
> 
> Dr_Ziegler

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Many_Freckles for the request~<3
> 
>  
> 
> Obligatory link for those wondering where to find/follow/support me and leave requests and stuff: https://ziegler-md.tumblr.com/info


End file.
